Michael Kosarin
Michael Kosarin is an American music composer, arranger, orchestrator and conductor who is known for his work on the films ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017), Enchanted (2007) and Tangled (2010) with Alan Menken, also The Truth About Charlie (2002) and Old School (2003) with Theodore Shapiro and later Palookaville (1995), Marvin's Room (1996), The Manchurian Candidate (2004) and Infamous (2006) with Rachel Portman. Filmography Film *''This Is My Life'' (1992) - Vocal Contractor (score by Carly Simon) *''Palookaville'' (1995) - Music Conductor (score by Rachel Portman *''Pocahontas'' (1995) - Music Conductor (songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, score by Alan Menken) *''Marvin's Room'' (1996) - Orchestra Conductor (score by Rachel Portman) *''Hercules'' (1997) - Songs & Score Conductor and Vocal Arrangements (songs by Alan Menken and David Zippel, score by Alan Menken) *''A Simple Wish'' (1997) - Music Arranger (Uncredited) (score by Bruce Broughton) *''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) - Music Conductor (score by Theodore Shapiro *''Old School'' (2003) - Music Conductor (score by Theodore Shapiro) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) - Songs & Score Conductor, Vocal Arrangements and Vocal Contractor (songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater, score by Alan Menken) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) - Music Conductor (score by Rachel Portman) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) - Music Conductor (score by Alan Menken) *''Infamous'' (2006) - Music Conductor (score by Rachel Portman) *''Enchanted'' (2007) - Songs & Score Conductor and Vocal Arrangements (songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, score by Alan Menken) *''Tangled'' (2010) - Music Conductor and Vocal Arrangements (songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater, score by Alan Menken) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) (Songs Arranger, Conductor and Vocal Arrangements for "Star Spangled Man") (song by Alan Menken and David Zippel, score by Alan Silvestri) *''Mirror Mirror'' (2012) (Choir Conductor) (score by Alan Menken) *''Sausage Party'' (2016) (Vocal Arrangements for "The Great Beyond") (song by Alan Menken, Glenn Slater, Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg, Ariel Shaffir, and Kyle Hunter, score by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) - Additional Music, Songs Arranger & Producer and Orchestra & Choir Conductor (score by Alan Menken, original songs by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken, new songs by Menken and Tim Rice) TV Series *''The Music Man'' (2003 (TV Movie) - Underscore Composer and Music Producer & Conductor (songs by Meredith Willson) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2004) (TV Movie) - Underscore Composer and Music Producer & Conductor (songs by Alan Menken and Lynn Ahrens) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2005) - Underscore Composer and Music Producer & Conductor (Episode: "Once Upon a Mattress") (songs by Mary Rodgers and Marshall Barer) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) (TV Movie) - Music Conductor (songs by Paul Williams, score by Chris Caswell) *''3rd & Bird'' (2008) - Music Composer (Episode: "Costume Party") *''Wonder Pets'' (2008-2009) - Music Composer (Episodes: "Save the Griffin!/Save the Rooster!" and "Save the Mermaid!/Save the Pony Express!") *''Galavant'' (2014-2015) - Songs Producer & Conductor and Vocal Arrangements (songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater, score by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz) Video Games *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) - Songs & Score Conductor and Vocal Arrangements (songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, score by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams, additional music by Stephen Barton) External Links *Michael Kosarin at the Internet Movie Database Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:American conductors (music) Category:Alan Menken Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Howard Ashman Category:Tim Rice Category:Glenn Slater Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:Rachel Portman Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Jack Feldman (songwriter) Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Danny Troob